L finds love
by KitKat213
Summary: what happens when L falls in love with a girl that isn't "normal"? will the girl have the same feelings for L? no yoi No Lxlight this is a LxOC WARNING: really funny and random :D
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story :D please be kind, this is not a Lxlight, (even though it looks like one at first). it sounds really formal XD but it will get funnier! enjoy!

"L, I'm tired, its 3:00 A.M and everyone else is asleep. come on, let's go to sleep!" Light said trying hard not to sound irritated "Light-kun, how many times do i have to tell you? it's not L, its Ryuzaki" L said with the same facial expression he always has and with the same flat, emotionless voice. light rolled his eyes and tugged at the chains that connected the two together. "Light-kun, i am not going to rest, and neither are you!" he said with a slight trace of amusement in his voice that annoyed Light. "oh yeah? well ill make you Ryuzaki" Light challenged but L was not listening, for all of his attention was on the cake he was holding that he had gotten earlier. "I'm warning you Ryuzaki, this is your last chance" light said trying his hardest to sound threatening but he was so tiered L thought he looked like a kitten rather than a lion, after this thought L started to laugh a bit and after about a 10 seconds it became more of a mad sociopath laugh. "..." was lights reaction and that made L laugh even more "Ryuzaki, times like this is when it scares me to be chained to you" light said trying hard not to call 911 and tell them that he is held captive by a complete wacko. after about 20 minutes L calmed down and stared working again and the quietness and the rhythmic clicking of L's computer light was about to fall asleep but with all of lights strength he pulled on the chain and made the chair L was sitting on fall down taking L down with it and the big heavy chair had trapped L under it. "Ow, man down" L said, now it was lights turn to laugh like a maniac

"HAHAHAHA"

"wtf, calm down Light-kun"

"no, HAHAHAHA"

"Fine you win, just get me out!"

"MWUAHAH- wait really?"

"yeah, now come help me"

"sure"

light walked towards L and got him out "thanks" L said quietly "come on, your probably tired too, how long has it been since you last slept?" Light asked curiously "not that long ago, about 60 hours a think" L says as if it was completely normal "...ok...well, good night" and as soon as the words left lights mouth he ran to his bed, dove into it and fell asleep immediately, L rolled his eyes and carefully Un-cuffs himself and silently heads outside.

L's pov

nom I takes my spare cake that I always has in my pocket and i start to get mesmerized by it. bark the sound getting closer to me and i look up and see a dog- no a wolf run in my direction being chased by a squirrel. crash! i open my eyes and see the wolf dog on me but it turns into a person- a pretty female person! "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" i yell and scramble back, "calm down! this is uh- a dream! now go to bed and pretend nothing happened" the girl about my age says, she quickly turns into a wolf and runs into the cold ,dark and abandoned streets. too ad this was a dream, that girl was really cute

END OF CHAPTER ONE :D the i will hopefully make more chapters soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:** YAY! NEW CHAPTER :D THIS ONE WILL BE FUNNIER  
I DO** **NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THEIR CHARACTERS! ENJOY MY FAIL OF A STORY! XD**

* * *

_** Savines pov!~**_

Today are the final exams for my collage, but my mind was on other things... _"meet at the school early"_ I texted my best friend Naomi "_y?" _she replied quickly "_i need to tell u something hurry up!" _ i typed on my phone, Naomi came quickly after i sent the message "you better have a good reason for making me come to..._ugh..._school"Naomi said, clearly unhappy "something happened last night, i was being chased by Keiko-" "wait, you were being chased by Keiko, the squirrel?!" Naomi interrupted and i hit her on the head "no interrupting! yes, the squirrel, we were playing _tag _and he was it and was running so fast i couldn't stop when i saw a guy about my age standing on the sidewalk eating cake" i explained to my friend "so, was he cute?;)" Naomi asked teasingly "yes but that's not the point, i crashed into him and i transformed to a human, he saw me and screamed, i told him that it was a dream but i don't know if he believed it because i ran off" i told her and she could tell that i was getting all panic-y "so he saw you as a wolf, then as a human? man you are in shit load of trouble!" she said also starting to worry, you see i am a half wolf, half human and Naomi is the only one that i have ever told. "we will talk later, its almost time for the tests to start!" she said and we both ran to our homerooms

"your almost late miss savine" the teacher growled angrily at me "_almost _being the key word" i smirked and walked to my desk, my teacher rolled his eyes and almost all the guys turned to look at me with googly eyes "you will look away if you know whats good for you" i said menacingly and they turned around "i'm guessing your probably single" a voice with no apparent emotion in it said, i turned around i was face to face with the guy from last night "fuck" i mumbled to my self but also started to blush noticing how good he looked up close "...um...and you are?" i asked trying to break the awkward silence "i'm Ryuuga Hideki, and you are?" he said his eyes focused on me completely "i'm savine, wow! you have the same name as the celebrity! cool" i said astonished "your not that social are you?" he said, dang this guy is very blunt, but really cute, and no i do not have a crush on him, i just think hes **_hot_** "no not really, and i take it you're not very social are you?" i said smirking ever so slightly "nope not at all, hey, i haven't i seen you before?" he said trying to figure out if we have met or not "nah, i don't think we have" i said, hoping that the panic in my voice wasn't very obvious

_**TIME PASS! (lunch time!)**_

"hey wanna walk with me to lunch?" Ryuuga Hideki asked hopefully "sure" i said starting to get nervous, after a bit of silence, at almost the same time we took out some cake from our pockets "_nom nom nom"_ we both started to eat our cake "wait, you love cake too?" he asked, astonishment was clearly in his voice "yeah, i have a HUGE sweet tooth, m y friend Naomi always gets jealous that i never gain a pound, i just tell her that i don't gain wait because i burn calories using my brain" i say as i smile at him "yeah i do that too! i told my 2nd ever friend that and she yelled at me because she said i was calling her stupid" he said, and he started to laugh "_she?" _i asked and regretted what i said because it sounded extremely full of jealousy "yeah,she, my 2nd ever friend is Misa Amane, wait, are you jealous?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly "...uh...um..." i began to stutter and just in time Naomi came and saw the "_please help me and distract that guy"_ look on my face and began to talk about random shit with him "hey whats your name? my name is Naomi, nice to meet you!" she said, doing an awesome job "um... yeah...i'm going to go get some cake, bye savine! and weird person" he said and scurried of to the cafeteria "so, that's the cute guy you met last night?" she asked smiling, i nodded "well he's cute in a little kid sort of way" she said and quickly added "i would give him a 7/10" i once again hit her on the head and then explained the whole thing "sooo, you were jealous of his lady-friend? Naomi said teasing me "shudup" "or what" she challenged and i just smirked **"OR I WILL SCOOP YOUR EYE OUT, PUT IT IN A JAR AND CALL IT FRANK" ** i said and i turned around and saw Ryuuga holding a cake, decorated in every candy and sweet you could imagine, that was almost his height (and he is about 5'8) and he had his mouth open as if he thought that _we_ were the "weird" ones!

* * *

**A/N:** **HOPEFULLY THAT WAS FUNNIER THAN TH LAST ONE :D, THE LINE THAT SAVINE YELLED OUT, I GIVE CREDIT TO MY FRIEND SAGE AND THE CHARACTER "SAVINE" WAS MADE BY WOLFSTALKER213 AND WAS BASED ON ME! THANKS FOR READING :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Savines plan

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP! *RUNS AROUND THE ROOM AND DOES HAPPY DANCE*  
ALSO, NAOMI IS A FRIEND SAVINE'S AGE, NOT THE FIANCE OF THAT OTHER GUY (forgot the name and forgot that someone in the series has the same name i chose for Savine's friend, oops)  
****PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV (if you want), SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MINOR MISTAKES IN IT :)****I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS :D (WARNING: A LOT MORE CUSS WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER)**

* * *

**_RYUGA'S POV~_**

mmm! cake! **"OR I WILL SCOOP YOUR EYES OUT, PUT IT IN A JAR AND CALL IT FRANK"** I hear someone say, I wonder what idiot would say that? I turn and see Savine yelling at that weird girl who was talking to me earlier. "so, is this another reason you're still single?" I say to her and i cant help but blush as I see her up close, she is so cute "meanie" she says to me and starts to slap me playfully and she laughs "hey, can I get some cake?" she asks sweetly "...um...sure..." I say, man! she is the only person that actually makes me get nervous! "awww, you two look perfect together!"Savines friend says and starts to squeal happily, Savine hits her on the head "well, I'll leave you two alone" she says and runs away before savine hits her on the head again. "...so, I guess its time to see who has the top scores for the finals..." I say trying to avoid awkward silence she looks up from the cake "yeah I guess so, come on!"

**_SAVINE'S POV~_**

"and the top scores are.." the announcer says, pausing dramatically and I hear several groans and several "this is so lame" comments "Light Yagami" the announcer says, again pausing, and I heard a bunch of girls squeal about how cute they think he is, I just roll my eyes "hey, you think that you'll be called up?" Naomi whispers to me and I shrug "and Ryuga Hideki" the announcer announced, I hear a bunch of gasp's and murmurs "and Savine" the announcer said and I hear a bunch of guys whistle I just do a face-palm and ignore them "you really dot like all this attention do you?" Naomi asks and I nod and walk up to the stage were the announcer is. "don't they have some way of determining who actually has the high score?" someone at the front of the crowd asks, "they have all scored a perfect 100% on all subjects" the announcer says as if by cue. I shake hands with Ryuga Hideki (it's a custom) "so your'e pretty smart huh?" he asks with a hint of amusement in his voice "nah, I thought that they put me up here because I won the prize _most sociable of the year"_ I say sarcastically and we both laugh, then I move on to shake hands with Light, "Hi" he says casually and I just nod, something bout him is just creepy, but remembering my manners I do a polite smile "congratulations Light Yagami" "so I guess you're not all looks, but brains as well" he says and grabs my hand and kisses it, I quickly pull away and wipe my hands on my jeans "that's just messed up, and gross" I say "that's all for this ceremony, carry on" the announcer says and I quickly run off and meet with Naomi who was slapping and yelling at Ryuga "**YOU LITTLE BITCH ! I SWEAR IF IT WEREN'T THAT SAVINE WAS YOUR FRIEND I WOULD HAVE KICKED YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS**" "whoa calm down Naomi, what happened?" I ask then Ryuga backed away from Naomi slowly. "Ok, ill calm down, but that little pervert touched my but and said and I quote "calm your tits, it was an accident", I mean what kind of sick person says that?" she says, trying to calm down, I look over at Ryuga "is it true?" I ask him "I was only trying to be funny, sorry Naomi" he says and hands over a strawberry as a peace-treaty, Naomi takes the strawberry "I forgive you,and I'm sorry about the things I said" Naomi says and starts nibbling on the strawberry "Savine, am I really your friend?" the tall thin pale guy with the awesome raven hair asks, I stare at the floor when I saw his beautiful eyes looking at me so intently "yes, you are my 2nd ever friend, Ryuga Hideki" I tell him and I look up from the floor and smile when I see him smile, oh, that smile, like the smile of an angel "I have gained a friend today" he says interrupting my thoughts.

**_NAOMI'S POV~_**

"*sniff* they grow up so fast!it seems like just 3 minutes ago I was Savines only friend" I say and almost start to cry but once again Savine whack's me on the head, this time with a candy cane "it was about 3 minutes ago" Savine says and smiles and I stick my tongue out at her and laugh as well. "hey,R, wanna come to a pool later, me and Naomi were going to go, but you can come if you want" Savine suggest's "R? is that what you're going to call me?" Ryuga says chuckling "sure I'd love to go, what time?" he asks, sounding more and more like a real person, with real emotion in his voice. "tomorrow at 5:00, give me your number and ill send you the directions" Savine tells Ryuga, so this was her plan? pretty impressive, you sly dog ;)

**TIME PASS (AT "the kira investigation HQ")**

**MATSUDA'S POV**

L walks in at the usual time but something's off. He looks sorta...different, like when Misa is thinking about ... maybe he's just thinking about some sweet's he just ate. oh well, why the hell should I care? ooh! a pillow! "hey Matsud- why are you having a staring contest with that pillow?" L asks me "he challenged me!" I said, putting the blame on the pillow "...o..Kay...Matsuda its Ok for you to turn your phone on, in fact, turn it on now" L tells me and I take my phone out of my pocket and turn it on."thanks" L says and snatches the phone from my hand. "meanie" I mumble under my breath.

**L'S POV**

"_hey R? are yah there? :D" _Savine texts me "_yeah I'm here, so what are the directions?" _I text back "hey, what are you doing L?" Matsuda ask's with the same confused face he always has "something" I answer calmly "_the directions are u go to 123 rode, and you turn right and there's the pool :D" _she texts me "_k, thnx, C yah there tomorrow" _I send and wait for her response "_damn, I didn't know u could type like dat R! u are full of surprises!"_ she texts, oh you have no idea savine! "_mkay, bye savine, I have to go now"_ I text "_bye R! :)"_ she texts and I return the phone to Matsuda "here" I say and I turn to look at everyone else who were being extremely quiet "what are you guys looking at?" I ask them and I head for the kitchen for anything sweet. "I think L is in loooove" I hear Misa say and then her and Matsuda giggle, I feel my cheeks grow red and try to change the subject "hey I think its time to feed that dog" I remind them, you see, I was feeding a stray dog for a while and somehow it manages to come all the way up to our door and then barks for its food. "your right, go feed it L" Light orders me I glare at him and get the dogs plate and fill it with a bunch of sweets and candy. I walk to the door and open it carefully and just stick out my hand and place the bowl down slowly, making sure that my face isn't seen. I close the door and I hear the dog munch on the chow "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I hear Watari scream "EEEEEEEH!" I hear a female scream after Watari. I open the door and see possibly the weirdest thing I have seen.

* * *

**LOL! CLIFF HANGER XD! :D PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT :) ( i made Matsuda extremely retarded XD)**


	4. Chapter 4: time to spill the beans

**A/N: IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE THIS STORY :D IT WOLD MEAN ALOT TO ME. I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAD LIKE, 100 VIEWS :D. (this one took longer to make, I was playing minecraft XD ) ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH-NOTE**

_FLASH BACK_

**NO ONES POV~**

Savine walks around as a wolf through the cold city streets "Brrr, its getting cold" she tells herself as she breaks into a run in order to keep warm. "Whats that smell?" she asks out loud. She raises her snout slightly and starts to sniff the air and eagerly follows the scent. "its coming from in there" she observed when she ended up in front of a tall elegant building. She quickly turns to a human and tries to open the door. "its locked" she says walks around back, shivering from the cold, and spots a back door with the word's "do not enter" written on it. she pushes the door and it opens, she smiles at the fact that it wasn't locked, she walks in and warm air hits her "mmm, so warm!" she says happily and continues for her quest for the smell. She walks up about 9 flight of stairs and ends up at the highest level. she walks around the 10th floor and finally finds the one that had the smell. Savine turn's to a wolf and whine's and bark's at the door "f"bark, woof, *whine*arf"she cries out. "hey, there's a dog out there!" she heard "nah,really, Matsuda? I thought it was a unicorn" someone else says sarcastically "shut-up and stop bothering one another, its annoying" another voice add in. suddenly the door opens slightly and a hand comes out and places a bowl filled with all kinds of sweets. "there" a voice say's plainly. "what did you feed it?" a voice from earlier asks "cake,candy and strawberry's" the voice says once again with no emotion in its voice. "are you CRAZY?! dogs don't eat that! it could die!" a voice says clearly concerned "clam down Matsuda, or I'll kick you" the voice says dryly. Savine gobbles down the food and barks happily, letting them know that she had enjoyed her meal. "look Matsuda, it liked its food." the voice tells "Matsuda".

**WATARI'S POV~**

"Watari, can you go feed the dog?" L asks me politely I nod and fill the bowl with cake and place it outside. The dog was barking happily and I petted it and went back inside. L had fed the dog for a while and it come's every day at 6:00 pm and barks at the door, its like clockwork. "I always wanted a dog" L said to me earlier and turned to look at me "but someone wouldn't let me" he said implying that I wouldn't let him own a dog. "I told you, you weren't allowed to have dog's at the Whammy house." I told him, handing him some cake he asked for.

**A FEW DAYS LATER (the day of "the incident")**

**LIGHT'S POV~**

"L's in Love!"Misa Matsuda and her giggled, L's face was beginning to go red "is it true?" I asked him, he didn't answer and looked at the floor. I chuckled and went to my room. wow, L is finally in love, I wonder who she is...

**WATARI'S POV~**

I had gone to buy more cake and other stuff because the last time we ran out of cake and sugar, he tried to jump of the building. "_woof, bark _*_whimper*"_ the dog barks trying to get their attention. I walk behind it and pat its head "AAAAAAAH!" I scream as the gray dog with darker gray stripes turns to a human "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" she yells and scrambles backwards and her foot knocks over the bowl sending cake on me and her. HOLLY SHIT THAT DOG TURNED HUMAN! I must be losing my mind! I see the door open and L peeks his head out. "..." is his reaction.

**(flashback ends)**

**L'S POV~**

"I-It-its a *gulp* werewolf" Watari says in a stutter-y voice. "wheres the dog?" I ask and instead I see Savine. "what the hell are you doing here?" I ask her, she looks at me in surprise "YOU live here?" she asks me, i nod and Watari stands and wipe's the cake off of him and grabs Savine and pushes in the room, Savines eyes filled with fear. "What were you doing here?" Watari asks, clearly trying to regain his dignity from being found screaming and with cake all over him. Savine stares at the floor, saying nothing "well? he asked you a question" Mogi tells Savine, she look's up from the floor and gets even more frightened when she saw the detectives in there, "Savine, it's all right, tell us what happened" I tell her trying to calm her down. she calmed down a bit and stepped forward, but, she tripped "_oof"_ she landed on me "damn you feet" she said to herself, earning a chuckle from Matsuda, she looks at me and I start to blush seeing that she was only like 5 inches away from my face. She quickly gets off me "Are you ok?" she asks me and I nod "I thought that they were going to kiss" Matsuda whispers to Misa and she laughs, me and Savine glare at them. "Savine tell me what happened" I tell her and I sit on a couch, she comes sit next to me and tells me and everyone else what happened and what she is. when she finished, there were no responses.

**MATSUDA'S POV**

"she's a wolf!" I say astonished, breaking the silence, she nods and shrinks down in her seat, clearly uncomfortable from all the attention she was getting, quickly everyone else started to ask questions. Once again her eyes began to get wide with fear "shhh, its ok" L whispered into her ear, stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down. everyone had their eyes on them, L glared at them. "it's not that weird, we already know that shinangami's are real" L said to us, "yeah, and that's even more freaky than her!" I chimed in happily. Tears began to make their appearance on her face. L glared at me and tried to sooth her and Misa tried to change the subject "Savine, I LOVE your hair!" she tells her and savine wipes her tears away "really? thanks, wow, What are you doing here?" she ask's Misa "yeah I love it, it's so pretty, and im here because Light is my bf and he's investigating with them" Misa tells Savine, "investigating?" Savine ask's and looks up to L and asks "then what are you doing here?" She asks L "Savine, I have to tell you something." L tells her and walks to a room and Savine instinctively turns to a wolf and follows. wow, I can not get used to that! "How many bets they are gonna date soon?" Misa asks everyone and Mogi and I bet their not. "come on follow me" I signal everyone but only Misa follows and we walk up to their room and listen to their conversation "I haven't been completely honest with you" I hear L say "what? are you married or something?" Savine jokes and I hear them both laugh "I didn't know that L could laugh!" Misa said "shhh!" I tell her and she sticks her tongue out at me "no, Savine, im L" L tells her "really?" she asks "here come's the rejection!" I tell Misa "shhh!" she tells me "I don't care! I still Lo-" Savine stops herself before she finishes her sentence.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER SUSPENSEFUL ENDING :D LOL MATSUDA IS SO NOSE-Y! PLZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW! GIVE ME ANY IDEAS IF YOU WANT! BYE! wow, this chapter wasn't that funny, oh well! :P**

**-KITKAT! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 capture

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS ONE TOOK LONGER :) I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I AM GOING TO ADD BB IN IT BUT I HAVE'NT READ THE BOOK HE'S IN BUT I HAVE JUST ENOUGH INFO ON HIM SO ILL TRY (just warning you that the BB parts might not have correct info, sorry!) AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE OF THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ISSUES IN MY STORY'S, BUT HEY, NO ONE'S PERFECT! :D. I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE.**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV~**

"im L, Savine" I hear L say "really?" shock was clear in her voice. there was a short pause "I don't care I still Lo-" savine says, stopping herself quickly. "what do you love, Savine?" L says hiding his excitement. there was a short pause "I-I love cake! yeah, I still love cake, nothing has changed,really. the only thing that has changed is that my respect for you has increased" Savine responds to L, and looks L in the eye as if to prove that she's not lying. L smiles lightly "ok, come on, let me show you the shiningami." L tells "wait, im not working with you guys, am I?" She asks, L didn't respond so that meant that Savine didn't have a say in whether she worked with them or not. Savine turns to a wolf and they walk to the door. L opens the door and in tumble Misa and Matsuda. "what are you doing here?" L asks, not really wanting to know "...um... i was-" "I was looking for my sunglasses and Matsuda was helping!" Misa interrupts Matsuda. "really? you mean the glasses on your head?" Savine asks happily "wow! you found them! thanks Savine!" Misa says overly dramatically. Savine smiles at her and they begin to chat about Misa's hair, career and other random stuff.

**MATSUDA'S POV~**

wow! Savine looks different up close, like, I just noticed that she has a dark-ish tan-ish skin color and her hair wasn't exactly straight, it was sorta like L's hair, just longer and less wild, "well, wasn't this nice, now if you'l excuse us, im going to show Savine the shiningami, you're welcome to come with us." L tells us and Misa and I, we scramble to our feet and follow L to the main room were Light was sitting on the couch among the other detectives. "so Light, what brings you here, I thought you were at the salon getting a manicure" L says as if it was completely normal, everyone laughed and Light's face began to turn red from embarrassment "what? a man isn't allowed to have nice nails?" Light asked, and began to pout. "ok, now that that's out of the way, come here and touch the book Savine" L said calmly and Savine walked through the small crowd and touched the book that L was holding. this is going to be good! Savine touched the book and walked up to rem. "Hi! my names Savine! what's yours?" she asked politely "my names rem, you seem nice" Rem says and smiles at her "aren't you scared or anything?" Light asked Savine, she turns and looks at Light "if you want to see something scary, look in the mirror" She tells light calmly, almost sounding like L. ha, shes funny! **  
**

**LIGHTS POV~**

well, now I know who to kill next. Savine turns into a wolf and trots over to me "HOLLY SHIT SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" I yell and take my shoe off and throw it at her "hey!" she squeals barely dodging the shoe "why aren't you guys doing anything?!" I ask them "because she told us this when you were of getting your nails done, besides, we have already seen a shiningami, how are scared of her? she couldn't hurt a fly" my dad tells me taking a sip of his coffee, I look down at Savine and see her playing with her tail, maybe my dads right, she seem's harmless. I bend over and pat her on the head "EEEP!" she squeals and tumbles backwards, bumping into the coffee table which made the hot tea L was holding fall on him "OOOOOW!" he exclaims frantically running around the room. Savine gets up and turns human "are you ok?! im so sorry L" she wails, L takes his wet shirt off and tosses it on the floor "much better" he sighs and asks Watari to get him a clean shirt, "it's ok Savine, accidents happen" L tells Savine and he waits for her response. I turn and look at Savine, she was staring at L in big googly eyes "dayum" I hear her whisper to herself.

**SAVINE'S POV~**

"dayum" I whisper to myself, I want some of that! "Savine? are you alright?" L asks me "..um nothing... its just that my head is sort of hurting." I tell him and instantly I realize that my head was bleeding from were I hit the table. L walks up to me and checks my head "your bleeding!" he said "go to the hospital, or do you want me to go with you?" L asks me, not wanting him to see me weak I answer back "no ill go by myself, I'll be right back" I walk to the door and go to the hospital.

"we're all done with your stitches! you can go home now" the doctor tells me happily,I nod and leave the building and head to the building were the kira investigation is being held. "...it hurts like hell" I tell Keiko, the squirrel. "I hope you feel better, bye" he tells me and scampers of to his tree. im almost there, wait there's L! I jog over to him from behind "hi L!" I say happily, He turns around slowly and looks at me "wait your not L" I say backing away slowly, his eyes were red and there was blood on his face, He begins to laugh madly "of course im not L, I'm Beyond Birthday!" he tells me, holly shit, he's that serial killer! "If you scream, I will kill you, now follow me" Beyond tells me and I follow him into a van and he locks me in the back and he starts to drive. "please, don't kill me, ill do anything!" I beg and I begin to cry "now now, there's no need to cry" He tells me and smiles evil-y "your right, why should I give you the satisfaction of seeing me suffer" I tell him and I dry my tears "what do you want from me?" I ask him, tying my hardest to be like L and not show my emotions. "I don't know, maybe ill torture you first, then mail parts of you to your family" he says wickedly "well I don't have any family" I tell him "oh, well then Ill think of something better to do" Beyond says and looks at me "you know its your fault, you walked up to me" he tells me in a voice so calm that it almost sounds like L, once again he begins to laugh like a madman. suddenly my phone rings "don't answer it" He tells me and parks the car at this strange place "there's a message" He observes and tells me to play it "_hey, Savine, this is L, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. oh and when you get back, I need to tell you something, bye"_ oh no! Beyond Birthday hates L! now he's going to somehow torture him to! "so, you know L?" he asks and smiles "well now I know what to do" He informs me and snatches my phone and clicks on L's name on contacts and calls him.

**L'S POV~**

"its savine!" I exclaim as Matsuda's phone goes off, I snatch the phone from him "Savine are you all right!" I ask worriedly "oh shes alright L" I hear someone say and then it laughs evily, wait, I know that laugh "Beyond Birthday" I gasp "that's right and if you want your precious 'Savine' back, you will have to get her from me" he says and laughs creepily

* * *

**A/N: YAY! SORRY IF THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE (I had writers block) PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD! I CAN TAKE ANY CRITICISM AND IDEAS! :D (just remember, this is my first story) AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, A SIMPLE 'NICE WORK' WOULD BE REALLY NICE (they really cheer me up!) MKAY BYE!**

**-KITKAT :D**


	6. Chapter 6 happy ending

**A/N: sorry about not posting chapters, I had my laptop taken away from me and then I went on a 20 day vacation...so...yeah, please review and give me ideas! I have writers block T_T ... oh yeah, If you could point out any mistakes on my chapters so that I can fix them C:  
****I do not own DeathNote! or the DeathNote characters, Wolfstalker213 created the basic features of Savine, check out her story 'Tyrants Rain' :D**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV~**

"whats wrong? Is Savine alright?" Matsuda asks L "we have a new case,Beyond birthday has captured Savine" L tells the detectives "what about the Kira case?" Aizawa asks in an angry tone "this is our new priority" L says "cake?" Watari asks L, holding out a plate with a piece of cake on it. "WHO COULD EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" L exclaims at Watari and flips the plate of cake out of Watari's hand and everyone stares at him _'that was a bit_ to_ much' _L thinks as he quickly corrects his outburst "I mean, no thanks Watari" he says calmly but he was still getting stared at "ok, lets start investigating" Ide says, trying to break the awkwardness of everyone staring at L who still didn't get his clean shirt from Watari "your right Ide, lets find out where BB has her" Matsuda says cheerfully.

The van comes to a stop and Beyond gets out from the driver's seat and opens the back door and Savine tumbles out "oof!" Savine exclaims as she hits the soft snow. She opens her eyes and sees nothing but white, which made her head hurt a bit since she had only seen darkness for a couple of hours. As her eyes adjusted BB walked her into a small one-story building, which had only one room that was practicality empty except for a chair in the middle of the room with a small table in front of it. Savine walks into the building cautiously, her instinct telling her 'RUN LIKE HELL WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!' but she ignored it and followed Beyond "sit in the chair" he commands, she sits and Beyond Birthday ties her up. "this isn't so that you don't run away, these ropes are for you to stay still when I cut you up" He tells her "oh, good to know, and what makes you think I wont run away?" Savine asks ,fidgeting as she got tied up "Because you would die of Hypothermia before you would reach the nearest towns" He responds confidently "why are you doing this?" the young woman asks, clearly scared "I'm doing this to make L feel as much pain as he made me feel" BB says angrily "and what do I have to do with this?" She asks in a confused voice "because its obvious that L has feelings for you, I could tell when he called you. He immediately asked if you were ok and that he said that he was worried about you, wait, you mean that you didn't know?" Beyond sneers and her cheeks begin to burn _'if only i hadn't been so clumsy, then I would have never seen BB and I would be with L right now!' _Savine thinks and then BB grabs a knife from pocket and walks up to the terrified young woman. "please don't do this!" she wails as the man begins to cut her right arm, spraying blood everywhere "now to show what I did to L" He says and takes out all the stuff from inside his pockets and dumps them on the small table. Savine stretches her neck to see what he has laid out in front of him. She saw a variety of knives, some pens, pencils and her phone. Beyond grabs her phone and takes a picture of the bloody girl and sends it to L. He lifts his gaze from the phone and stares at Savine and smiles creepily at her.

"did you find where BB called from?" L asks Light, hoping that he would answer 'yes', Light looks away from the computer screen and looks at L, "im sorry L, I couldn't trace were that call was coming from" Light tells a very disappointed L "oh well" L told his 'friend' in a calm emotionless voice. Light continued to look at the computer and smirked _'BB you are incredible, you have helped me make L feel pain!'_ Light thought darkly as L started to munch on some panda-crackers "L, its Savine" Watari says handing over Matsuda's phone to L. "Hello?" L answers into the phone "L, its me, Savine. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about me, I'll be alright." Savine said and L quickly responded "No Savine, we will save you" L reassured her and He signaled for Watari to call one of the kids in 'the whammy house' "Matt, this is Watari, I need you to call this number and find out where their location is" he ordered and told the young man Savine number. "Hello, L this is Beyond. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow at 5:00 I will Kill Savine" BB tells the detective. "you're wrong BB, we will save her" L tells the kidnapper and hangs up.

"call this number and find out where its location is" Matt hears through the phone "Now? im in the middle of this super hard mission in Grand theft auto!" Matt complained "stop being such a pussy, Matty" Mello told his roommate "who is it anyway?" the blond asked and Matt hanged up "its Watari, he wants me to find out where someone is for L" Matt informed Mello "oh, I bet L is using us to stalk some girl. man, L is one sick perverted panda" Matt thought out loud and Mello leaned over to Matt and whacked his head. "since you will probably screw this up, I'll call the number and you do whatever the hell you do." Mello ordered Matt, and the red-head handed over the number and phone to the blond. "Hello? Joe? Wanna go out later and find some hookers?" Mello asked in a strange voice that made him sound like a pedophile. "who the fuck is this?" a man on the other line asked, Matt stifled a laugh "I have the location!" he whispered happily "whoops! sorry, wrong number, but if you have time later..." Mello began to say but the man hanged up before he could finish. "well, he was no fun" Mello said and the roommates began to laugh.

"who was it?" Savine asked BB "some crazy dumb-ass" he answered "I'm hungry" the girl said "I already gave you food, you didn't want to eat it, so its your problem" B responded in a calm voice that made Savine want to beat the shit out of him. "who the hell wants to eat pizza covered in JAM?!" she asked loudly "I would..." the man answered. "well I wouldn't, don't you have any cake or candy?" she asked and the man handed her some cake "its jam flavored" the man informed and savine rolled her eyes, and started to eat the jam flavored cake "you have a serious addiction problem" Savine stated and BB nodded. Suddenly her phone rang and BB answered quickly "myesh?" he asked in a 'Like a sir' voice that made Savine giggle. "Beyond, this is L, I know were you are and coming" Savine managed to hear through the phone "great! then you can watch savine die, then get killed too!" B said, Snickered then hanged up 'no, I wont let L die' Savine thought firmly as she turned into a wolf and began to chew on the ropes that tied her to the chair. Beyond Birthday turned and looked at his prisoner "what the HELL?!" he screamed "that's right, I'm a wolf" she smirked as she ripped through ropes and ran to the exit. She ran for hours through the snow, the occasional tear ran though her face, she had never ran so fast in her life.

"are we there yet?" Matsuda asked for the 100th time "if I say 'yes' will you shut up?" Light asked in a frustrated tone "shut up Light-kun" L said calmly from the passenger seat, "L! look" Watari said and he pointed at a gray blur running in their direction "its Savine!" L exclaimed and opened the car door and got out onto the snow covered ground. he landed face down and quickly got up to his feet and ran to her "L?" He heard her say and she turned into a human and hugged him "I thought I was never going to see you again" L said sadly and hugged her tightly "...ow..." Savine whispered "are you ok? did I hurt you?" L said in a worried tone and he looked at her cuts on both her arms "im so sorry Savine!, does it hurt? do you want me to take you a hospital? will you be ok? I-" L blabbered and Savine cut him off with a kiss "I love you" she whispered to L "I love you too, Savine" L said and kissed her back '_click' _"what was that?" L said and jerked away "dammit" she muttered when L pulled away '_he tastes like cake_' she thought happily and turned to the van and saw Matsuda "did you take a picture?!" Savine asked/yelled "...no" he said nervously "PERVERT!" she yelled and Matsuda jumped out of the van and ran for his life, Savine was right behind him and so was L "ha! they don't know _I_ took the picture as well!" Light says and laughs "pervert" Watari says calmly "you were staring too" Light said to Watari "don't judge me!" Watari exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! ha! I was going to end the chapter at 'I love you' but that would be too cheesy so instead I ended it at Watari being a pervert xD. if your into OnePiece then read my new story C:. R&R! bye bye's**

**-KitKat **


End file.
